fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies
Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies is a Nintendo Wii RPG by Vined Inc. that is due out late 2009 in Japan and America and early 2010 in Australia and Europe. It focuses around Yoyo, the Red Yoshi Kid and member of the Fearsome 5 from Paper Mario. It is the second game in the Paper Partners Series. Plot Yoob, the village leader announces that he is ready to pick his heir for when he retires and he will choose out of the five Yoshi Kids. The five children are all excited and think of ways to proove themselves, however it's Yoyo the Red Yoshi kid who's idea stands out the most. Repair connections with the Yoshi Tribe of Yoshi's Island in Dinosaur Land. Yoyo goes to leave when Sushie tags along, he won't let him just disappear without a trace and so they go to Dinosaur Land to try and find the Yoshi Island. Along they way they find out the Yoshi Tribe is in great danger thanks to the neighbouring Rex tribe. Yoyo's new mission is to not only reunite the tribes but to save the other tribe as well so he sets out across Dinosaur Land with a variety of new partners including a vacationing Pianta and a terrified Hothead. When he saves the Yoshis, he succsfully repairs relations between the two tribes and they promise to swap mail through the Paratroopa mail service all the time and to have yearly visits. Yoyo is chosen by Yoob as his heir. Partners *'Sushie' the Cheep Cheep tags along with Yoyo when he says that he is leaving the island to protect the young Yoshi. Scared that he will get himself in trouble or leave Lavalava Island for good Sushie goes with Yoyo out of loyalty to Yoob and protection for Yoyo. Yoyo can swim on top of Sushie when in watery areas. *'Chuck' is a Pianta from Isle Delfino that has gone to Dinosaur Land on vacation however he quickly finds himself bored, when he finds Yoyo and Sushie he challanges them to a fight, when he loses he agrees to go with Yoyo, Chuck is a Chuckya Pianta and can throw Yoyo across short distances. *'Kaki' the Pokey is travelling around the globe with a thirst for adventure after her last outing, when she finds Yoyo she thinks he's absoloutly adorable treating him like a joke until Chuck gets angry and steals one of her balls and throws it away, Yoyo and his current partners retrieve her ball with an apology and she says she wants to join them, that is the only way she will forgive them. *'Rose' the Crayzee Dayzee finds herself in Dinosaur Land when she hears that there are lots of flowers, disapointed she begins to cry, when she is consoled by Yoyo she is so thrilled that she joins his team, whether you want her or not. She has the ability to put any foes that may be approaching asleep. *'Goomblah' is a Paragoomba he lives in Dinosaur Land but is very bored with his normal life so he signs himself up to join with Yoyo and travel across the country. However he is very boring and likes to blab on and on. He has both the tattle ability and the ability to fly Yoyo over small gaps that he cant jump over. *'Blaze' is a hothead and the last mandatory partner. He is being bullied by a group of Electro Koopa and about to be tossed into Soda Lake when Yoyo and his buddies step in and save him. To thank him Blaze comes along with Yoyo and helps him out by lighting up dark areas. *'Bert' is a Buzzy beetle and a very nervous person always scared that somebody will flip him over, he can possibly be the third partner, if you find him found snuggled up in the corner. He is hiding and appears to be an empty shell however Yoyo promises him that nobody will flip him over if he comes with him so Bert agrees and joins up with the team. He can hide Yoyo under his shell to protect him from hazzards. *'Sparky' is one of the Electro Koopas that was picking on Blaze, however if you complete the Electro-Shock subquest and defeat the entire Electro Koopa group, Sparky will approach Yoyo and ask him if he can join up with him because his team is much stronger. Sparky can evoparte small amounts of water such as puddles. Villains *'Jr. Troopa' - After finding out that he isn't a good archiologist Jr. Troopa becomes a mercenary and is hired by the Rex tribe to take out Yoyo. He is a recurring Mini Boss. *'Rexamillion' - The leader of the Rex tribe, he is the one that has sent his Rexes out to kidnap the Yoshis and take over the land. He is the main antognist to Yoyo. Other Characters *'Yoyo' - The main character, Yoyo is a Red Yoshi Kid who has left his home of Yoshi Village on Lavalava Island to try and repair the rift between the Lavalava Yoshis and the Dinosaur Land Yoshis. He is competing to become the heir for Yoob. *'Yoob' - The leader of the Yoshi Tribe on Lavalava Island, he announces that he is looking for an heir amongst the Yoshi Kids which is what sends Yoyo on his quest across the globe. *'Mario' - Mario is vacationing in Dinosaur Land with his brother Luigi. He's on holiday so he doesn't jump into action. Yoyo can say hello to Mario. *'Luigi' - Luigi is vacationing in Dinosaur Land with his big brother Mario. He tells Yoyo that they're on holiday and they can be the heroes for once. Gallery Image:Yoyo.PNG|Yoyo Image:Sushie.gif|Sushie Image:Bert.PNG|Bert Image:Chuck.PNG|Chuck Image:Goomblah.PNG|Goomblah Image:Crazee.png|Rose Image:Kaki.PNG|Kaki Image:Jr._Troopa.PNG|Jr. Troopa Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii Games Category:2009 Category:Rated E Games Category:Yoshi (series) Category:2010 Category:Vined Category:Yoshi Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs